scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Boat of a Million Monsters
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode = Ghost in the Library }} Boat of a Million Monsters is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road. Premise An amazing theme park is next to an island! And the gang is taking the boat in the theme park over to the island. But they have forgotten somebody so they make a trip back. But when they pick up the forgotten passenger they also pick up a garbage monster! Plot The moonlit sky shines down upon the theme park alive with joy. There is a large gate and a somewhat rundown sign reading: Star Park. Adults, children, and teenagers run through the park having a good time. All the rides seem to pull you towards them. The smells of snacks fill the air. At the same time, two men are sweeping up an old boat. One of the men is middle aged, he has spiky brown hair and a red baseball cap, he has a small beard, he is very tall, and he has buck teeth. The other man is tall and stocky and he is about twenty. He has apple red hair and it's pretty spiky too. He also has an apple red beard. His long green coat stretches down to his muddy black boots. The two men stop sweeping and start mopping. The silence is ended by crickets chirping and owls hooting. It's as if they are surrounded by all sorts of animals. And then a wolf howls, echoing through the boat. The men mop faster, trying to get out of this big nightmare. Then they stop mopping. The men hear a growl. They turn on flashlights. And then the stocky young man speaks. "Hey Johnny, what was that sound? I'll check the garbage, you check here," says the young man. "Alright Mart," says Johnny. "It’s Marty," says Marty. Marty opens a trapdoor and starts walking down stairs. There are cobwebs everywhere and it looks as if this place hasn't been touched for years. He looks at all the trash bins. Then a garbage monster leaps out of one of the bins. Marty screams. ... It's a bright and sunny afternoon. The Mystery Machine glides across the busy road. Scooby and Shaggy are relaxing in the back. "This is much funner than solving a mystery," says Shaggy. "Funner isn't a word Shaggy," says Velma. "Whatever you say," says Shaggy. "I can't wait ro ret ro Star Park!" exclaims Scooby. Soon, the van stops in Star Park. There is a plump woman with blonde hair. She has a pink shirt and brown shorts. She is also wearing boots. Atop her head is an orange cap. "Hi there, welcome to Star Park! I'm Pumpkin Star, the owner of the park," says the woman. "Hi, I'm Fred Jones, and this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo," says Fred, shaking Pumpkin's hand. Shaggy pats Scooby's head and Scooby nods. "You won the contest, welcome!" cries Pumpkin. "Contest, we didn't win any contest," says Shaggy. "I rid," says Scooby. "Like, oh," says Shaggy. "This is Aron, he's the tour guide," says Pumpkin. She points to a young man. Aron is tall. He has a black T-shirt and brown pants. He has two smooth black gloves and mud covered boots. "Hey," says Aron. He smiles and then walks away. "Wait Aron, tell these folks the history of Star Park!" says Pumpkin. "B-b-but," says Aron. "Don't be shy," says Pumpkin. "Okay," groans Aron. He walks over to the gang. "There was once a great city. The city was so great that everybody went by the name ‘Great’, stupid, right? So there was a man named Great Star. Well his real name was Cokobelldle Star, stupid name, right? So one day, a tornado came and sucked the entire city up. Cokobelldle Star was the only survivor. So he built Star Park. And you can even take a boat to the island where he was buried now," says Aron. "It's Chicken Cokobelldle Stew Star, not Cokobelldle Star," says Pumpkin. "Who cares?" asks Aron. He walks away into the distance. "I bet you youngsters are excited, because I sure am!" cries Pumpkin. "C'mon gang," says Fred. The gang follows him away. They walk and then they reach a roller-coaster. "I dare you to ride it Velma," says Shaggy. "Why would I be afraid?" asks Velma. "All alone," whispers Scooby. "In the sky!" cries Shaggy. "I'll do it," says Velma. Soon, Velma is off the roller-coaster. "That wasn't so bad," says Velma. That was horrible, thinks Velma. "Aw... it wasn't scary," says Shaggy. "Let's get on that boat Aron mentioned," says Fred. "Good plan Fred-O!" cries Shaggy. "Re-he-he-he-he!" laughs Scooby. Soon, the gang is on the boat sailing across the sparkling water. Marty and Johnny are sweeping the boat. "A garbage monster attacked me last night," says Marty to Johnny. "I swear it was making the noise!" "Maybe people shouldn't be on this boat," says Johnny. "Garbage monster!" exclaims Scooby. Suddenly, a voice is heard. "We're turning back to pick up a missing passenger!" "What the heck is going on?" yells Shaggy. Soon, the boat is sailing again. "What's that smell?" asks Shaggy. He and Scooby begin following the smell. "Ruck!" exclaims Scooby when they reach a bunch of garbage bins. The garbage monster jumps out of one of the bins. "I am the Garbage Ghoul!" exclaims the monster. "Rikes!" yells Scooby. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the Garbage Ghoul. They grab its arm. "Please sir, have a seat," says Shaggy. The Garbage Ghoul sits down. "Watch the magic, I will try the disappearing act!" says Shaggy. He and Scooby run away and the monster roars. Fred is running from the Garbage Ghoul. He kicks a soccer-ball at the ghoul and it runs away. Daphne and Velma are running from the monster. They toss it onto a roller-coaster, ending the chase scene. "Let's split up gang," says Fred. "Daphne, Velma, and I will go check out those garbage bins, you two check around." "Like, yes sir," says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy begin walking along. "That shovel could be handy," says Shaggy. He picks up the shovel. "Rook a trapdoor!" cries Scooby. Shaggy tires to open it. "It's locked!" Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching the trash bins. They open them. "Golly!" cries Daphne. "They're filled with diamonds!" cries Velma. "Every last one of them!" cries Fred. "Folks, we're arriving at the island now!" says a voice. Soon, the gang has met up on an island. "We found a shovel," says Scooby. "We found diamonds, let's split up again gang!" says Fred. "Rokay," says Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy go into a forest. "Ahoy Scoob, let's dig for some buried treasure!" laughs Shaggy. "Reah Raggy!" giggles Scooby. Shaggy starts digging and finds a key. "Hey, remember that locked trapdoor on the boat?" asks Shaggy. "Reah!" cries Scooby. "Like, maybe this key unlocks it!" cries Shaggy. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are by the trapdoor. They unlock it and see a computer. "Hey, this is playing a recording!" cries Shaggy. He presses the play button. "We're turning back to pick up a missing passenger!" says the computer. "We've gotta tell the other's!" cries Shaggy. The Garbage Ghoul sneaks up behind them and knocks them out with a shovel! Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are walking along a muddy path. It's raining on the island. "Into that shed, maybe we can get some shelter from this storm!" cries Velma. The three run into the shed. There are four sacks. "What's in the sacks Daph?" asks Fred. Daphne opens the sacks. "Diamonds, hundreds and thousands of diamonds!" cries Daphne. Suddenly, they hear footsteps. "Quick, hide!" cries Velma. She hides behind the sacks with Daphne and Fred. "Like, let us go garbage!" cries Shaggy. "Reah!" cries Scooby. "Silence!" cries the voice of the garbage ghoul. "You're coming to Africa with the diamonds and the body, the body of Great Star or whatever his real name is. Then we'll ransom you back along with Great Star's body!" "There are two garbage monsters?" asks Shaggy. "Yes!" laughs the garbage ghoul. "And like, who's gonna pay for a pile of bones?" ask Shaggy. "Pumpkin Star of course!" laughs the garbage monster. Then it walks out of the shed. Fred, Daphne, and Velma leap out from behind the sacks and untie Scooby and Shaggy. "Thanks gang," says Shaggy. "You'll never guess what we found. The left behind passenger was a setup. There was a recording on the computer and everything!" "Show us!" says Fred. Soon, the gang is on the boat. They hop down the trapdoor. The computer is gone. "Shaggy, if you're gonna prank us do it when we're not doing something important," says Velma. "It's not a prank!" cries Shaggy. "That computer was here a minute ago, and so was another table!" cries Shaggy. He takes a step backyards and the table sinks into the ground. Then the table with the computer rises up. "Jinkies!" exclaims Velma. "That's the answer, I solved the mystery!" "You have?" asks Shaggy. "Gang, it's time to set a trap!" says Fred. "Who's gonna be the bait?" asks Shaggy. Everybody stares at him. "Me and Scoob?" asks Shaggy. "No Shag, just you!" says Fred. "No way!" says Shaggy. "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" asks Velma. "No," says Shaggy. "Would you do it for a Shaggy Snack?" asks Daphne. "Okay!" says Shaggy. Soon, Shaggy is walking along the boat. "Hey, Mr. Garbage Ghoul, I'm gonna call the police!" cries Shaggy. "I know who you are! Come stop me!" "Fred, that sounds terrible, are you sure this will work?" asks Daphne. "Yes, just watch!" says Fred. Nothing happens and Shaggy says "I'm dialing 911!" The Garbage Ghoul leaps out of nowhere and grabs the net. Shaggy chases him onto a roller coaster. Soon, the Garbage Ghoul and another Garbage Ghoul are handcuffed and they are being held by the sheriff. "Who are they?" asks Pumpkin. "I'm very impatient." Velma unmasks them. "Aron and Marty!" exclaims everybody but Velma. "Just as I suspected," says Velma. "They both had mud on their boots. It didn't really make any since until I saw the muddy path leading to the shed. They brought sacks of diamonds there. Marty took care of all the garbage on the boat, so Aron would dump diamonds in the bins and when the boat arrived at the island, the two would load the diamonds into sacks and carry them to the shed. They already had a ton of money, and they were going to ransom Scooby, Shaggy, and Great Star. They were going to make you pay the ransom money; they could have made a fortune!" "And we would of if it wasn't for you meddling kids and your dumb dog!" cries Aron. The sheriff tosses the two culprits into the back of the police car. Then he drives away. "You kids deserve cotton candy!" cries Pumpkin. "And french fries and pancakes..." "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Garbage Ghoul Suspects Culprits Locations *Star Park Notes/trivia Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road - Volume 1: Overheat *The Best of Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road Season One